


You Win

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alot of Sortas, Enemies to Lovers, Graphic Sexual Content Sorta, M/M, Multi, Ninja, Saliva Kink Sorta, Samurai, Situational Humiliation, Slight Volience, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal fight night until Shika's big mouth got him in trouble.Read for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Win

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored when I typed this but I hope you enjoy it

The wind blew slightly hard,The moon in full bloom and there standing on a hard concerate grounding platform also covered in signs and symbols was two characters.

There standing there was a tall,lean boy with white hair and a scar under his blue ocean eyes and he stood there in a ninja attire and his name was Shika.

On the other hand was a yet slightly taller man with a muscluar form and was wearing a samurai attire and his name was Fuji.

Shika glared intenstly at Fuji through his masking covers showing only the sharpest of blue eyes and his kanata was drawn,ready to spill blood.

Fuji stood motionlessly not scared of the youngster's attempt to scare him and his much longer kanata was drawn and Shika's pupils slitted and Fuji glared at him under his mask and he smirked,"Young foolish one.."He said simply.

Shika stood unfazed by this comment and he smirked under his mask and he got into his battling stance and he said in a voice full of posionious venom,"You'll be the foolish one."

Then Shika was the first one to strike dashing quickly across the forbidden floor and Fuji braced himself with his kanata and he clashed his kanata with Shika's.

It made a loud clashing sound before Shika jumped back and he retryed his efforts,grazing the sharp armor of Fuji's clothes but managed to cut through the hard compact and graze Fuji's lower abdomen.

Fuji hissed slightly in pain but that didn't stop him from slashing Shika into bits of oblivion.

He speeded forward slashing his large sword against Shika's clothes causing a rip in Shika's shoulders. Shika hissed but he managed avoid most of the slash but not enough because he had a cut gashing on his shoulders and he had smirked under his mask and he quickly dashed towards Fuji with such speed that he set Fuji off balance slightly and Shika ran up Fuji's armor and he slashed a large gashing to Fuji's shoulder and he smirked and Fuji growled and he slammed Shika hard to ground.

Shika hissed on impact,feeling the strain in muscle contraction due to the hard push off but he quickly gain stance and he had started slashing and took Fuji by suprise but he didn't except what else was about happen.

Suddenly below them,the floor began to open up and Shika was right in the middle of the floor and Fuji managed to quickly get away on the safe side and Shika couldn't move away for safety and he scrambled for a grip but he couldn't get one.

Then the floor had stopped moving for a mintue before coming into the form of a large rectangle and suddenly a blue glowing liquid filled the dry rectangle and it just glittered in the moon light and Shika had gasped and fell into the liquid and Fuji chuckled sliently to himself,watching the little shit scramble for a grip.

Shika tried to get a grip on the walls but he couldn't due to the slimy water like substance and he sputtered for air as he struggled to keep afloat even though he was a good swimmer.

It felt as though something was tugging and pulling on his leg and he spluttered muffledly and he was being pulled in the water and he cried out,"Help me!" Fuji took this as a joke and he laughed and said heartly,"You deserve to suffer,you little shit."

Shika had looked at him laugh at him struggling and his vision began to blur due to the water constantly splashed in his face and he then gasped when he felt another thing grab his other leg and pull him down.

It curled around his legs and started to tighten and Shika gulped,For the first time in his life,he felt fear.

Fuji was just watching and laughing and he sat down to watch more of Shika's struggles.

Shika gasped again when he felt his pants being strained to breaking and finally they had broke and ripped and then he was pulled down but he quickly got back up to the surface taking deep breaths and then suddenly he felt a slimy cold thing slid up his leg and he started to struggle more.

Fuji was losing himself to watching Shika's struggles not noticing what was going on down under the surface.

Then the cold slimy thing slid further and further until it had found what it was wandering for then more of the water had started to fill it up some more and Shika arched his back and then a long coily tentacle with a bulking head had shoot out of the water and wrapped quickly around Shika's arms pulling them back and Shika's eye's suddenly shone in the light of the moon with fear.

Fuji finally stopped laughing and he watched intently not doing a damn thing to save Shika.

Shika felt a few more slimy tentacles moving toward him and they ranged from different sizes.

Ranging from small delicate tip ends to bulky large ends.

Some had wrapped around Shika's last remaining clothes,tightening and coiling like snakes around them and began to make them go to a point of ripping until they finally ripped it all away and Shika's was blushing hard under his masking.

The tentacles decided to leave his mask on..for now and they began to move him into a position that was very inappropriate.

He squirmed and moved in the liquid and he screamed muffledly and he gasped and turned around quickly to see that his ass was sticking up in the air and his hands were tied behind his back by some of the smaller tentacles and his face was laying flat on some of the cold stone under his face.

Then two small tipped tentacles had decided it was time for that mask to come off.

He shook his frantically and they had pulled at his mask,slowly undoing it and then it revealed his wet glistening pink lips and his scar under his eye.

Then it unraveled the hood over his head and it revealed his white soaking wet hair and he gasped when a much bigger tentacle came into his view looking at him,well not looking at him just staring at him like much.

Fuji watched more and more not really interested into helping Shika at all. Shika had shook his head frantically saying softly so no one could hear his plea,'please don't'.

But they went unheard the creature and then two small delicate tip tentacles had went for his ass and they pulled his ass cheeks apart and Shika's eyes widden and he gasped and that gave the tentacle infront of him access to his mouth.

Shika grunted a muffledly reply and the slime from the tentacle had rubbed along his tongue and pools of saliva was building up and the tentacle began to expand slightly and Shika felt as his mouth was gonna explode and he felt those two tentacles from eariler at his ass.

They pulled his ass cheeks apart again and it exposed a tight,puckered ring of muscle and Shika's eyes widden and he muffledly a protest and he hollowed out his cheeks and the tentacle seemed to appreciate this and then saliva and slime had oozed down the corners of his lips and he felt a small tentacle poke at his entrance and his eyes slitted and he had was thinking in his head frantically,'please don't fuck me,please don't'.

Fuji's eyes widdened at this sight and he was getting hard from this apparent change of events and he watched as Shika's lips expanded over the tentacle and how his pretty little cheeks expanded,Man he was a pro looked like.Fuji was watching his rival get fucked.

The tentacle at Shika's entrance had began to push at it and Shika closed his eyes but only to open them again and feel a intruder try to breach his tight entrance.

The tentacle did not fail at its constant twirling and swirling motions,lubing the ring of muscle with the slime and the liquid from the water.

Then it finally pushed in.

Shika's eyes shot wide as the tentacle made it past the muscles of restrain and felt it constrict against his virginal channel and he let out a pained muffledly moan and the tentacle in his mouth never stopped fucking his mouth.

Fuji had rubbed his hardening flesh through his pants and he pulled his helmet off and his black untamably hair and his green eyes glittered in the night and he watched as the liquid glew,emitting a glowing blue light.

"Shit..."He murmured and Shika shuddered and finally the tentacle in his mouth had pulled out of his mouth to join its twin new found attraction and when it did pull out of his mouth,saliva trails were coated on it.

Shika's cheeks was a blushy red and he panted out and he layed on the cold stone and water splashed on his neck and his mouth remained open panting and saliva oozed unconciously from Shika's mouth.

Fuji watched and finally got hot and removed his armor leaving him in a black t-shirt and black pants and his hardening cock wanted the pretty little mouth the suck his cock so bad,so as another addition to the punishment he crawled over and his face was hot and blushy as well and he had got in Shika's tantalizing view.

Shika gently turned over and he looked and saw Fuji smirked down at him and Shika's eyes trailed down to where he saw a hardening flesh begging to be free and Shika looked up at Fuji's hazy green eyes.

The tentacles must have been watching because soon as Fuji came over,they had slowly lessen the tension of the holding of Shika's arms and they had made it loose for him to slip his tired,aching arms from its grip.

Shika shakily wiggled his tired arms out of the loose grip and the tentacle that was still fucking him had began to lesiurely fuck him,not rushing the process.

Shika's hardening cock that was painfully hard glistened with the water and he tried to avoid touching it but then a tentacle that wasn't bulky but a little bumpy at the base had wrapped it smooth end around Shika's cock gently and coiling and Shika let out a soft pain filled moan and it made it even harder to point of hurting worse.

Shika gently muttered out,"Please..."Not really knowing what he was asking for from Fuji who was looming over him and his cock was out of his pants and it was long and hard and it was pink spear tipped and it was oozing pre-cum.

Then Fuji smirked and Shika's eyes widden and he felt the constant pounding of his heart and of his ass.

Shika's hand tentativaly came out of water and on his wrist was a black waterproof watch and Shika's hand reached for Fuji's cock,not wanting it forced into his mouth again making his jaws ache.

He still had saliva oozing out of his mouth and the corners of his mouth and he took Fuji's cock into his hand and it pulsed slightly and Shika's cheeks were blushing a rosy pink again and then he had reached his head up for Fuji's cock and he looked up into Fuji's eyes and he took the pink tip into his soaking wet with saliva mouth and Fuji let out a shiver.

Shika moaned muffledly as the tentacle fucking his wet slime covered channel had started hitting a special spot that made Shika arch his snow white colored skinned back that was bruised from the tightening grip from the holding tentacles.

Shika then took Fuji's whole cock into his mouth and Fuji had threw his head back in pleasure and Shika had smirked with it in his mouth and Fuji raised a eyebrow and Shika,even though a tentacle was fucking him at a quickening pace,he was still the sneaky ninja he was.

Shika bobbed his head up and down and he pulled off after taking one long suck and left it coated in excessive saliva and it glistened in the moonlight and Fuji growled then the tentacle inside of Shika had finally popped out with a loud wet 'pop' and suddenly the glowing water got more brighter and the tentacle around Shika's cock let go and the tentacles holding onto him had let go and and suddenly they disappeared for some reason.

Shika looked at Fuji and he smirked and grabbed Fuji's cock in a hurting manner that made Fuji yelp in pain and Shika gave it one firm tug before Fuji's eyes burned in anger.

"You little bastard."Fuji grunted out with one eye opened while the other closed wincing due to the pain.

"I know."Shika said smirking and he tugged Fuji's cock up and down and he began to increase his pace and Fuji panted and then Fuji let out a moan and he ended up shooting his load at Shika's face but Shika had managed to catch globs and globs of it into his mouth and he closed his eyes just in time before Fuji shot some more before he finally finished.

Fuji panted heavily and Shika had slinked a hand towards his puckered red entrance,slicked with slime and he had shoved two fingers inside and then he let out a moan of desperation.

"F-Fuji...Please..."He moaned out,pleaded for something bigger than his fingers besides the tentacles to fill his still tight hole.

Fuji finally got down from his post-orgasmatic high and he hazily looked down at Shika whose face was blushing red and globs of Fuji's cum was oozing down his cheeks and he trailed Shika's other hand towards his puckered red entrance,his fingers working themselves inside of him.

Fuji smirked looking down at Shika's panting face and he had stepped into the water and it splashed and moved against his pants and he had grabbed Shika's hips and Shika gasped and his slimy wet fingers pulled out of his entrance and he put his hands on the edge of the platform.

Then Fuji lead his cock toward Shika's entrance and he had put the tip against the red pucker and he pushed into the ring muscle and he moaned in sheer pleasure of Shika's inside velvet walls.

Shika let out a gasp and he moaned and Fuji had finally seated himself in the slime coated channel and he began to pull out half way with the tip of his cock still in the ring of muscle just outside of it before slamming back into Shika causing him to clench making Fuji moan as Shika took in his cock into his small ass.

"Aaah..."Shika moaned out and he had began to stroke his painfully hard cock and he had moaned a loud pleasurable moan and Fuji had gripped his hips tight and began to slam in and out of him like a piston and Shika moaned out during each thrust and he arched his back and then Fuji panted and he was listening to Shika's enticing moans.

"Ohh fuck.."Fuji groaned out and he was closer to edge than ever and Shika had moaned louder as he increased speed in stroking himself and then Fuji was about to cum and then as if in sync,Shika and Fuji let out deafening scream and they released at the same time and Shika let out a load into the water and Fuji cummed so hard in Shika that some of it spurted out of Shika's entrance and Shika felt Fuji's hand slink and grip his hand that held his cock and he stroked him through the load and finally Shika finished shooting.

The water glew intensely and Fuji pulled out of Shika slowly making sure his cum stayed in Shika.

And he panted and Shika had panted heavily and he slowly crawled out of the water and he had rolled over onto his side and Fuji followed and laided beside Shika and suddenly the ground shook and they watched as the water bubbled and frothed about and the signs and symbols on the ground had began to glow as the rectangle shape began to disfigure and turn into a small hole in the floor and then it was closed over.

Shika panted and relaided his head back on the ground and Fuji panted and he said breathless,"Wow...That..was..strange." Shika chuckled and he laided there and he rolled over onto Fuji tiredly,his blue ocean eyes looking tired and he smirked looking at Fuji who laided their with his arms behind his head and then he said,"Well..You won."

Fuji snorted and chuckled and pulling Shika close to him and said,"I know."

The End


End file.
